I'll Take Your Pain Away, But Only If You Let Me
by flocklover19
Summary: Max's number one mission protect Iggy and Angel no matter what the cost is but what happens, when one day on the run she stumbles into a group of 3 teens who are just like them? read as Max falls in love, deals with heartbreak, death and life. lots of FAX and NIGGY
1. Chapter 1

Max's number one mission, protect everything that has ever mattered to her. Aka Iggy and Angel her only family she has ever known since she escaped from the dreaded school. A terrible place that experimented on her leaving her not human nor well let's just say the other percent changed her life forever. But what happens when on a normal day on the run she meets a group of 3 teens who are just like her? Read along as Max is put up against the most difficult decisions she will ever have to make. Watch as she falls in love, gets heartbroken, and deals with death.

Max:17

Fang:18

Iggy:17

Nudge:16

Angel:13

Gassy:14

_My feet pounded on the ground, my legs feeling like led beneath me as I ran faster. My lungs were screaming in protest, begging me to stop and rest. But no matter how much pain I was in, it would be nothing compared to what I would feel if I stopped and let the erasers get me. Yes eraser's half men, half wolf, all predator, to them I was nothing but a chew toy, but I would never give up._

_I was Maximum Ride I would never lose, and I would never back down._

_I made the mistake of looking back, and saw that the eraser's were gaining on me. I gasped and was about to really kick it into gear, when suddenly my legs were caught in the root of a tree. I was sent spiraling towards the ground my breath left me with an_ oof, _at the impact, I quickly tried to stand but winced when I saw that I had a huge gash in my left calf; where a rock had pierced it. _

"_Awh is poor little Maxi poo hurt?" said an all too familiar voice in a mocking tone._

"_Shut up Ari" I growled, at the use of my nickname. No girl likes being name after something you attach to your underwear._

"_Why don't you do us all a favor, put the gun under your chin and pull the trigger?" Charming wasn't I? Note the sarcasm people._

"_Oh max trust me ill pull the trigger alright, but I won't be using it on me." Ari said a dark glint in those beady red eyes._

_He pointed the gun at me, I felt a lump gather in my throat and looked down at my t-shirt to see a red dot appear on my flannel. _

_Ari chuckled menacingly and pulled the trigger the sound of the bullet so deafening-_

"Max, Maaaaxxx, MAX! WAKE THE HELL UP" screamed Iggy into my ear.

I groaned and rolled over on the hotel bed we were currently staying at. Hoping that against all odds, Iggy would leave me alone. I heard Iggys soft silent steps shuffling away and smiled in triumph that he had left.

But spoke all too soon, when Iggy walked right back in with a bucket of freezing cold water and dumped it right on me.

My body went rigid and my skin screamed in protest at the sudden icy water. My eyes snapped open and I jumped right out of bed screaming colorful words at my least favorite bird boy.

"IGGY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"I screeched while looking at him.

He smirked and rolled his sightless blue eyes.

"Sure go ahead and threaten the blind kid why don't you?" he said while chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my teeth while breathing furiously.

"Is there a reason why you felt the need to wake me up so harshly?" I said.

"Angel's hungry, and since you're our only source of money I came in to wake you up, but you didn't get your lazy ass up. So I did what I knew had to be done. A nice cold bucket of water. And Let me say I wish I could see the look on your face I bet you look like a drowned Barbie" he said.

I shrieked and threw myself tackling him to the ground, being careful of his wings but also putting enough force to let him know, not to EVER do it again. We landed on the ground and rolled around trying to get a good grip on one another before finally I had him in a headlock give him a nuggy.

"OKAY UNCLE! UNCLE I SURRENDER IM SORRY" he yelped, while thrashing at my hands.

I smiled and let him go, jumping onto my feet holding out my hand to help him up. He sighed and took it. Now I'm sure you're wondering how the heck did the blind guy know I held my hand out? Well trust me, I still wonder the same thing to this day.

"Jerk" he muttered.

"But I'm your jerk Iggy" I said while ruffling his spiked up strawberry blonde hair. He batted my hand away and walked to the door.

"I'm giving you 15 minutes Maximum, before Angel and I leave your sorry butt" he said while slamming the door.

Iggy was never a fan of the fact that I could beat him in wrestling, hand to hand combat. Whatever, you name it. I was better than him.

I grabbed my black bag off the floor and headed to the bathroom, I stripped down and stepped into the steaming hot water and almost moaned at how amazing it felt. Being on the run had its ups and downs, mainly downs though. Like the fact that we never had running water. Most of the time we would wash off in a nearby lake or creek; So this right here was heaven, I turned around and allowed the water to run down my bareback and wings.

Yes you read correctly, wings. We all have wings me, Iggy, and Angel. You'll find out later how we got them.

I sighed and regretfully stepped out knowing all too well Iggy was not joking about 15 minutes. I wrapped a towel around myself and shook any excess water off my wings. I rubbed away the fog from the mirror and looked at my reflection.

My brown blonde streak hair hung around me like a curtain of delicate tendrils, another down about being on the run. Not being able to get haircuts so my hair was extremely long and stopped just above my butt. My skin was a creamy ivory and very muscular from all the years of hard work, training and fighting; my chocolate brown eyes, shown back at me through my thick long lashes that framed them. My nose and cheek bones were sprinkled with freckles if you looked close enough. I had full plump pink lips and a row and straight white teeth.

I stuck my tongue out and ran it along my top and bottom lip. Before sighing and looked away. Wondering why I had just spent valuable time looking at myself in the mirror.

I slipped on a pair of my favorite skinny blue jeans, and a button up flannel. I slid my feet into my brown combat boots and slung on my leather jacket. I adjusted my wings and flattened them tightly onto my back.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Iggy and Angel sitting on the couch watching TV. Angel looked up at me with her bright blue eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Hi max" she said, her blue eyes twinkling.

I leaned down kissing her forehead gently.

"Morning sweetie, did you already do what I told you to do" I asked.

"Yup already went down and told the clerk guy to forget he ever saw us, and told him to delete the log and video camera footage." She said smiling innocently.

I held back the tremble that threatened to run up my spine, it was still difficult to get used to a 13 year old mind reader and mind controlling kid. I knew it came in handy, but I'm only human… wait never mind scratch that.

Angel winked at me and went back to watching TV.

"Alright well since that's said and done let's get the flock outta here and get something to eat" said Iggy while rubbing his hands together.

I nodded and walked towards the balcony stepping out into the cool winter air.

"Ready" I asked.

"Yup" said Angel.

"Yes sir" said Iggy while saluting me.

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the balcony snapping out my 17 feet wide eagle wings. Yes I'm part eagle, Angel was part dove, and Iggy was part albatross.

I flew higher into the sky, my powerful wings lifting me up I already knew Angel was flanking my left and Iggy on my right. We flew for about 30 minutes heading northwest where I knew a McDonalds was, thank you inner compass.

I looked down and saw the town coming into view, and spotted the McDonalds.

"Iggy, Angel start descending at 9 o'clock in about 30 seconds got it?" I screamed over the rush of the window. They both nodded and started titling their wings.

I banked on my left heading downwards at about 250 miles per hour while tucking my wings in. I snapped them out and landed in a clearing just behind the McDonalds. Iggy and Angel right behind me. I pulled my wings in through the slits of my flannel tucking them in very tightly.

"Alright lets head on in guys" I said. I took Angel and Iggys hand and headed into the McDonalds the annoying bell ringing as we walked in. I looked around and took in the place counting how many people were here and all the exits.

Safety first ladies and gentlemen, or just being overly paranoid but I mean can never be too cautious folks.

I had a bad feeling about this, but ignored it as the intoxicating aroma of fatty high calorie food indulged and overwhelmed my senses. Iggys stomach grumbled loudly and Angel snickered beside me. We ordered our large amount of food and Iggy snapped at the lady when she asked us if we could pay for all of it. Another down, we had the highest metabolism ever were suppose to eat at least 5 times more than the average human the constant flying burned calories like none other.

We took the food and sat in a booth in the very far corner. I started snarling my food down along with the others as soon as we sat down. The only sound for a couple minutes the continuous munching and slurping of are eating. After we quenched our hunger we slumped back each one of us to contempt and happy to talk, we were finally full which was a rare occasion.

"Max someone's coming" said Angel frightfully.

"Max there heartbeats are too fast to be normal, erasers maybe?" said Iggy quietly.

My eyes snapped to the door just in time to see 3 people walk in. The first one being an African American girl, She had mocha colored skin, medium length curly brown hair and brown eyes. She skipped in smiling a row of perfect white teeth. She sure was gorgeous. Her body was very curvy and she was tall just like me and Iggy.

The next was a young looking boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a dimpled smile. He reminded me so much of Angel. The resemblance was crazy I would have pondered it further, if it weren't for the boy who walked in right behind them.

I felt my eyes widen as I took him in, he was tall, taller than me. He was extremely tanned, but not that gross orange color. Like a vibrant glowing crimson. His hair was black and shaggy his bangs flopping in his obsidian eyes, even from here I could see the faint traces of gold in them. He had eyelashes that were extremely black giving his eyes a more mysterious dangerous look. He wore all black and his leather jacket made him look all the more daring.

He gave a whole new meaning to the saying Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

"Max th-"Angel started.

I shushed her and watched the group order there food, the lady came back with 4 trays of food stacked on them and handed it to them. There was no way that food was for them all.

"Max they-"

I shushed her once again, wondering why she wouldn't stay quiet.

The group of kids stuffed all the food down the throats as if there life depended on it. I shouldn't be judging knowing I looked like them not to long ago. Angel tugged on my sleeve and I looked down at her with an annoyed expression.

"What?" I said.

"maxthegyhavwngs" she breathed out quietly.

"Angel speak up" said Iggy.

"THEY HAVE WINGS" she screamed her eyes wide.

I felt my orange soda slip out of my hand as hers words registered into my brain. The slapping of the soda and Angels scream caused the Dark haired boy to look directly at us. His dark eyes met my chocolate ones and narrowed suspiciously.

"syug pu dna tuo hguorht eht tixe dinheb su in 15" I said in our language. Both Angel and Iggy carried on as if I said nothing, my little troopers.

**(the secret language is just the words backwards)**

15 seconds later Iggy was grabbing angels hand and leaping over the booth out the exit. I jumped up from my seat and took one last look at the dark haired one to see him getting up from his chair with the rest, making their way towards us. I ran through the door and saw Angel and Iggy preparing for takeoff.

"GUYS NO THERE FOLLOWING THROUGH THE WOODS NOW" I screamed while running towards them knowing we were inhumanly fast, we could lose them.

My mind raced thinking maybe they were a new batch of eraser, or maybe they did have wings…could that be possible were there more like us?

I zipped through the trees propelling my feet forward and deeper in. But I could hear the sounds of crunching feet behind me getting closer and closer. My legs screamed in protest, my stomach feeling uneasy.

DEJAVU MUCH?

I turned to see the dark haired boy not even 2 feet away from me, what was with this boy! I looked back and was about to really kick it in to gear when my foot got caught in the root of a tree and I was sent spiraling forwards. My head snapped forward and slammed into the ground slicing a cut into my check. I hissed through my teeth at the pain and tried to get up when what felt like the force of a truck slammed into my back.

I coughed trying to wheeze in air but only managed in breathing in dirt which made me cough even more. I felt my captor turn me over onto my back and held my arms down with his knees and sat right on my lower stomach.

I looked up into the face of Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. Just great, just my freaking luck.

"Jeez you way a freaking ton man what have you been eating _rocks_?" I growled.

"Why is your head missing some?" he said with a deep velvet masculine voice.

Like really how was that even possible?

I rolled my eyes and bucked at him trying to get him off but blushed a deep red when I realized how inappropriate that was. He smirked as if knowing what I was thinking. I took this moment of distraction and wrapped my legs around his torso leaning forward and slamming him into the ground so now I was on top.

"Who are you? Who sent you? And what do you want" I said menacingly with my signature death glare.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" his eyes burning like a black flame.

"MAX!" screamed Angel.

My head snapped upward and I looked up to see the African American girl have Iggy in a headlock, and the blonde haired boy have Angel in a chokehold. I looked at both of them and quickly reached into my back pocket pulling out my switchblade and pressing it into the boys neck.

"Tell them to let go of my friends, and we can talk" I said quietly pressing the blade in deeper for emphasis.

"Let them go" he said quietly, his black golden eyes still burning with intensity.

The young boy and girl let them go slowly stepping back. I flipped my blade closing it and shoved it into my pocket stepping off the boy towards Angel and Iggy. Angel barreled into my arms hugging my tightly with her skinny arms. Iggy took hold of my hand squeezing it tightly.

"Alright they let them go, so let's talk." said Mr. Emotionless.

"yes lets" I said glaring at him.

**Please let me know if you like this (:**

**Review! Click that little button. **

**Fang:come on guys you know you want to.**

**Me:yea listen to fang;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Max's number one mission, protect everything that has ever mattered to her. Aka Iggy and Angel her only family she has ever known since she escaped from the dreaded school. A terrible place that experimented on her leaving her not human nor well let's just say the other percent changed her life forever. But what happens when on a normal day on the run she meets a group of 3 teens who are just like her? Read along as Max is put up against the most difficult decisions she will ever have to make. Watch as she falls in love, gets heartbroken, and deals with death.

Chapter 1

Max's POV

_"Alright they let them go, so let's talk." said Mr. Emotionless._

_"Yes lets" I said glaring at him._

His face was an impassive mask that I could not comprehend. His dark fathomable eyes held nothing in them; making it nearly impossible for me to read him. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground, the African American one, and the blonde haired boy sitting on either side of him. I stepped back lowering myself to the ground Iggy and Angel joining me.

Neither of us spoke, for none of us wanted to break the tension in the air which was so thick that you could cut a knife through it, so we just glared at one another. I couldn't help remembering what Angel had said back at the McDonalds about them having wings. So I decided to break the tension but he beat me to it.

"I'm Nick, this here is Monique and Zephyr" he said.

"You're lying, Max that's not their real names" said Angel, smiling angelically her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"And how would you know?" said the boy who I had assumed to be Zephyr.

"Well for one, Nick your heartbeat accelerated when you said that, also Angel here is a mind reader so I think it would be best if you just stuck to the truth Nick" said Iggy, putting air quotes every time he said Nick.

"Their names are Fang, Nudge, and Gassy" said Angel her nose scrunching in disgust, when she said the last name.

"Would you stop that, that's really annoying I mean not that's it's not cool that you're a mind reader cause that is totally amazing I so wish I could read minds but I'm just stuck with wings, being a pro computer hacker and I can attract metal but zomg fang here can turn invisible and he has these weird moments whe-" Fang slapped a hand over her mouth, his jaw clenching in warning at her.

Well damn that girl sure could talk. Wonder what she was about to say about fang. I'd have to ask Angel about that later.

"Jesus Christ my ears are bleeding" said Iggy, while mimicking what it would be like if his ears were actually bleeding.

Chuckles went throughout the group, even I found myself smiling but Fang stayed as distant as ever. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him, but failed.

"Well I'm Max, this is Iggy, and Angel" I said while pointing at each of them. They nodded the tension in the air already dissolved.

"So you guys have wings to?" said Angel hopeful. I looked at her, and felt my heart squeeze at the look on her face. Knowing that she had always wished for a family that was just like us. Freaks, born and raised in a place so terrible that words couldn't describe how horrific it was.

"Pft yea we do" said Gassy and at that moment he sprouted a pair of white wings almost as pure and beautiful as Angels. But his had faint grey speckles here and there.

"Gazzy what are you doing, I didn't say you could show them" said fang his voice rising an octave at the end.

"Oh calm down Mr. Rock everything's already out in the blue. Besides we do to" I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

I stood up unfurling my brown golden white wings, I fluttered them a little enjoying the slight cold breeze in the air that shuffled through the lower feathers. I breathed in deeply and looked at them measuring there expressions. Fang and Nudge almost had a silent conversation between the two because at that moment. They both stood and did what I did, Nudge unfurled her tawny colored wings that faded into a deep brown almost the color of her eyes. I tried not to gasp at the sight of Fangs wings.

They were absolutely majestic and beautiful in every way. His were the darkest midnight black you would ever rest your eyes on, they glinted a deep purple in the sunlight. He looked like an avenging angel ready to kill. It gave him a certain somber look, making him appear even more menacing. He fluttered them slightly and extended them to their full extent they looked to be about 20 feet in diameter. They were bigger than Iggys and that's saying something considering his are a good 19 feet.

"THIS IS JUST WAY TO COOL!" screeched Nudge.

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at the bouncing girl. She was smiling from ear to ear, her pearly whites beaming against her mocha skin.

"I know right I always thought Max Iggy and I were the only ones!" said Angel while smiling with just as much as enthusiasm.

"Yea me to" I muttered.

Fangs eyes snapped to me most likely hearing what I had said, he had thrown the wall back up again. So I couldn't tell why he was staring at me. I could not believe that in the course of one day, I was tackled by what looked like a sex god… forget I said that, ate amazing fat food, and found a group of teens that had wings!

"Alright I hate to break up this little fiasco but I think it's time to go guys" I said. I looked over at Iggy and Angel to find them huddled into a group speaking loudly and laughing with Gassy and Nudge. I sighed and found myself smiling slightly at a glowing Angel who was using her hands to explain a story to them.

"They look happy don't they?" said Fang from right behind.

I squealed and put a hand against my chest to stop my heart from ripping out of it, because it was beating so loudly and fast.

"Jesus Christ, don't ever do that again!" I said while glaring at him.

His eyes twinkled with humor and he lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Stop what maxi? Breathing" Fang said.

I felt heat rise to my check remembering what Ari had said in my dream last night, I felt my jaw snap and clench tightly. So I did the only thing I knew a woman should do in this position. I punched him. Well at least I tried to he easily dodged it and moved to the left a second earlier. But he didn't see my other hand coming up to sock him in the jaw. I smiled in triumph as he fell to the ground holding his jaw in shock. He looked up at me with wide eyes

I bent down to his level, and got down in his face trying to ignore my racing heart at the close proximity.

"Don't ever call me Maxi again, or next time I'll do more than just punch you got it" I growled at him

He narrowed his eyes at me, but made no move whatsoever to agree. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair back walking away from stupid Fang. I decided right then and there that I hated this kid. Even if he was a god, he was an ass.

**Fangs POV**

I watched as the girl named Max walked away, not being able to help myself as my eyes trailed down to her perfect rounded ass swishing from side to side. Her long brown blonde hair cascading down her back to just above her butt; I still held my jaw in shock from the fact that she had just punched me. No one and I mean no one has ever been able to lay a hand on me like that. Besides a couple eraser, But that's it.

I shook my head and got up and started dusting off any excess dirt, I walked forward to where everyone was, deciding to stay as far away from Max as possible. Girls and their damn hormones, I will never understand them.

"WHAT?" yelled Max her cheeks flushing a bright pink and her nose scrunching up in anger something I notice she did when she was angry.

"Max think about it, this whole time we thought we've been alone we thought we were the only ones and now we find others like us and you really expect us to leave them alone now!" screamed Angel back at her, her blue eyes rimmed with tears. Looking as if they would pour over her ivory cheeks any second.

"angel don't you dare yell at me like that, I am leader and I say what goes and I say hell to the fu-freaking no" Max said.

Angel stomped her foot in anger, clenching her jaw looking like a mini Max. I guess this is where I come in.

"Whoa everyone let's take a chill pill, now tell me what's going on."I said calmly holding my hands up in surrender.

"Well we were discussing that maybe we should stick together, we could learn a lot from one another. Besides it was getting boring with just you two, and Iggy here is a fellow bomb member and pyromaniac" said Gassy while giving the blind one a high five with surprisingly great accuracy.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat at the thought of being companions with Max. A shudder ran up my spine and I decided then and there.

"Oh fuck no" I said while shaking my head.

"Language" Max snarled at me.

"Last time I checked you're not my mom, so don't tell me what to do. Besides I'm older than you don't tell me I can't curse" I said while glaring at her, this was getting old real quick.

"17" she said while crossing her arms.

Her brown eyes glowing like a melting chocolate, her blonde brown waves hung around her head framing her heart shaped face. One curl had managed to escape from behind her ear, and I felt this ongoing sensation to retuck it. I clenched my fist, and put it into my pocket.

"18" I said while smirking.

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Iggy interrupted her.

"Okay really you guys are like an old married couple with relationship counseling, shut up and both of you just agree that were right" said Iggy.

Everyone in the group laughed, I glared at Nudge and Gassy and they stopped immediately.

"So is that a yes?" said Nudge hopeful.

"Fine but one more smartass comment out of Mr. Rock and were leaving" said Max.

"Stop calling me that" I growled at her giving her my signature death glare, she didn't even flinch. That was definitely a first in my book.

Everyone whooped besides Max and I.

"Alright everyone up and away" said Max, her brown wings standing out behind her. I tried not to gawk at how beautiful they were.

I flung my wings out and stepped forward getting ready to take point when Max did the exact same thing. She glared at me her brown eyes burning. I glared back as obsidian meet amber.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"Taking lead what does it look like I'm doing?"I answered; if this crazy chick thought she was going to take the lead, boy oh boy did she have another thing coming her way. Nudge and Gazzy always followed my lead, they were my family. Over my dead body was I going to allow her to do that?

"Excuse _moi_, my flock my lead" she said.

"Ugh how about we fly separate, there happy?" said Iggy.

"Where exactly are we going again?" said Nudge.

"I have a place we can go to" said Max, still trying to burn a hole through my head.

"Whatever can we just go?" I said, while rolling my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to just fling myself into the air and lose myself in the wind.

"Yea please anymore bickering from the married couple, and I think I'll go drown myself in a nearby lake" said Iggy while snickering along with Gassy.

I noticed Nudge staring at him with a certain look in her eye, sort of like admiration. I've seen that look before, she thinks Iggy is attractive.

I raised an eyebrow at her when she noticed me staring; she immediately blushed pink from her collarbone to forehead. I half smiled at her, letting her know we were talking about this later.

"Alright Iggy, Angel off we go" said Max standing about 20 feet away from me.

I didn't even have to speak to Gassy and Nudge because I knew they were already coming to my side. I stretched out my wings to their full extent and brought them to around my back so it wouldn't stop me from running. I watched as Max, Iggy and Angel took off ahead of us Max's beautiful wings lifting her into the air. She made it look so graceful, that I'm sure my wings made me look like an awkward emo kid.

I sighed and looked at both Gassy and Nudge, they nodded at me and I took off sprinting. When I knew I had enough momentum I jumped into the air a solid 60 feet and snapped out my midnight wings. My shoulder, back, and wing muscles working together as one perfect machine. As they lifted me into the air, I fluttered my eyelids the wind feeling so good throughout my wings. There was nothing more calming then flying; I almost pitied the humans on earth who would never know what this would feel like. To be free with nothing holding you back.

I stopped where Max, Iggy and Angel were. And looked back at Gassy and Nudge realizing how fast I had flown up to them. They were still a good 100 ft back.

"Wow, I'm blind and I can already tell that Fang you fly fast. But of course not as fast as Max here but still that was awesome dude!" he said holding his hand out for a fist bump. I gladly flew forward careful of his wings, which I noticed were a deep gray and black. I fist bumped him and saw Max rolling her eyes.

"Iggy Angel you know the way, I'm going to go get a head start so I can tell Mom were coming…see you later" she said with a wave at them, and a glare at me I noticed her eyes staring at my wings in admiration. I held back my shocked face, and just simply smirked at her.

Wait hold up...MOM?

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to me, and took off flying in the opposite direction. One minute she was there and the next she was a blur in the horizon.

"WHOA WHAT THE HECK!" screamed gassy. Who had finally reached us.

"Told you guys she fly's really fast like 290 miles per hour fast" said Iggy.

"Alright we don't want to keep Max waiting cause most likely she's already there, so let's get going." Said Angel, taking Iggys flank.

This was going to be a very, very long flight. Hopefully I can survive it without trying to shank someone.

I know I know I'm such a gentleman. _(Note the sarcasm people, me? A gentleman I don't think so)_

**Hehehe so you guys are awesome like really your reviews made me smile like a huge big idiot! I hoped you liked this chapter I always find fang very hard to do. But im willing to accept the challenge. Anyways have you guys heard of this KONY2012 STUFF? Crazy isn't it. opinions on it I would love to chat with you guys about it. also sorry this chapter was shorte than my lost only 2,784 words.**

**Me: oh fangy! **MYNAMEISAWESOME **from fanfiction says hi. Anything you would like to say?**

**Fang: Yo. (with a head nod)**

**Me:-_- really.**

**Fang:what? **

**Me: you really are Mr. Emotionless.**

**Fang: I am not(queue glaring at me)**

**Me: Eep! Angry Fang coming my way? not a good thing! Hopefully I survive guys D: review and I will ;O**

**GO ON CLICK THAT BUTTON (: give me your best shot. Flames are accepted just not to mean..**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY BOOTY GUYS IM SO SORRY D: I haven't updated in so long and I feel like the worst person ever, but the last week of school killed me like none other my teachers packed on work and test and ugh. BUT GUESS WHAT! Its spring break now so you better be expecting lots of updates if I get lots of reviews :D.**

**Max's POV**

Chapter 3

_"Iggy Angel you know the way, I'm going to go get a head start so I can tell Mom were coming…see you later" I said_.

I couldn't help glaring at Fang once more, knowing this was already becoming a habit. But felt my eyes and mind wander towards his wings, and gazed at them. They reminded me so much of his eyes; the same dark mysterious color. I knew the fact that I added Mom at the end probably shocked them, but this would shock them even more.

I turned my back on them, and breathed in deeply feeling that familiar rush of warmth spread throughout my body, and next thing I knew I was flying at speeds of 210 miles per hour. I smiled at the feeling of flying this fast I almost felt unstoppable kind of like superman; so hey why not? I brought my arm up towards the front of me and held it straight as I flew the way he did. It felt kind of awkward but I enjoyed it.

I felt my chest tingle as my inner compass told me I was already on the border of Arizona, I slowed down and looked at my surroundings knowing I should head on south to my moms house.

I saw the familiar 2 story house come into view, and flew faster already wanting to run into my mother's arm, even though I'm 17 I feel like a 6 year old on Christmas morning! I tucked my wings in and flew downward and snapped them out and landed on the tips of my feet. I shook my wings and folded them tightly against my back and walked towards the door, but stopped when I saw my mom, through the window of the kitchen, where she was washing the dishes.

I saw her eyebrows scrunch into one, with a look of confusion then she looked up right at me. I saw her mouth open into an o and she dropped the dish then disappeared from the window, not even 2 seconds later she appeared at the door wrenching it open.

I stepped forward with my arms open and she barreled into them, being extra careful of my wings. That right there was why I loved her so much, it's the little things she does that makes me happy to have her in my life.

"oh max ive missed you so much" she said while running her fingers through my hair.

I chuckled and held her away at arm's length, her familiar brown eyes staring right back at me, with her dark hair that now had silver lining and the familiar crinkles around her lips that gave her that forever smile.

"I missed you to mom" I said while smiling.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining it's been almost 3 months and I haven't had word from you; but we'll talk about that later missy." She said while smiling.

"Let's go inside and talk about it over some hot chocolate and cookies" I said while dragging her.

I sat myself down on the kitchen table and watched as mom prepared and brought over fresh cookies and a steaming mug of hot cocoa. I smiled and wrapped my fingers around it watching as my mom starred at me patiently waiting for me to explain.

I sighed and looked up at her.

"So me, Iggy, and Angel were at McDonalds…and well angel read someones mind and we found out they have wings" I said quietly.

My mom's eyes bugged out of her head and she spurred out her coffee and chocked on what remained in her throat. I jumped up and softly patted her on the back; she waved me away with a weak smile.

"I'm..I'm okay honey it's just um surprising that's all" I could tell from the tone of her voice and the way her cheeks flushed red that she was lying.

"Another thing there um coming here, like right now actually they shouldn't be to far from he-"

"HONEY IM HOME" said Iggy dramatically while chuckling.

"In the kitchen guys" I said while rolling my eyes. I turned around and saw angel run around the corner into Mom's arm.

"VALENCIA!" she screeched.

My mom lost her footing as Angel jumped on top of her, but Iggy helped her regain her balance and hugged her from the side as well.

"My little babies, it's so good to see you guys and how big you guys have grown I swear instead of 3 months it's been like 3 years!" she said while patting both their cheeks.

I turned my head and looked at Gazzy, Nudge and Fang to see their reactions, Gazzy had a look of jealousy and want, as well as Nudge but Fang remained impassive as ever.

"Mom this is Gazzy, Nudge and Fang" I said while pointing at them.

She stepped forward and immediately brought gassy into her arms; he stood stiff still but then returned the hug just as tightly. She did the same with nudge but nudge did not hesitate she actually jumped into my mother's arm. And then it was fang, she knew automatically that fang wouldn't take to kindly to a hug so she simply shaked hands with him.

"It's so great to meet you, why don't you guys get comfortable and wash up for lunch? Don't be shy Mi casa es tu casa" she said and turned to get started. I ushered everyone out into the living room and sat on the lazy boy.

"Wow well don't you just have the perfect life" said Fang sourly.

"Oh shut up my life is not perfect, it's far from it" I said while rolling my eyes

What was up with this kid, I just met him and already I've punched and threatened to cut his head off.

"Um Max do you think we could shower" said nudge, her eyes wide and hopeful she smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but fall in love with her gorgeous big eyes and fluffy curly hair.

"Of course you can, I'll show you to the rooms and the showers right this way." I said while getting up.

**Fang's POV**

I watched as Max got up, and Nudge glared at me motioning for me to follow them.

I rolled my eyes and listened as Max told each of us where we would be staying. Apparently I would be sharing a room with the blind kid Iggy. I didn't have much of a problem with that on the flight here we talked, well he talked and I occasionally answered.

But he was extremely open-minded and loved bombs he would get along great with Gasser.

I sat myself on the floor and stared out the window at the blue open skies, I just wanted to snap my wings out and fly away from all of this. I guess what I said earlier to Max wasn't necessary but I couldn't help it.

She has a home with a mom who waits for her and worrys about her. While Gassy, Nudge and I have to struggle to stay alive. She has it so easy.

I sighed and got up to go shower, how long has it been since I've actually had time to rest and shower? Much to long.

I stripped down from my clothing and stepped into the steaming hot water, I moaned at the feeling of it running along my face, hair and body. I closed my eyes and just stood there, then started doing the necessities; like actually washing my hair, body and face.

I couldn't help but think of this day, it went from waking up in the woods, going out to McDonalds with the little bit of money we had left, meeting Max and them, to actually showering.

The revelation of knowing we were not the only winged teenagers was a big bomb that was dropped upon all of us, to know we weren't alone. Well now there could be endless possibilities of what else could be out there besides us and the erasers, what else could the school have done to innocent children like us? I clenched my fist and slammed it against the wall as I was bombarded with images of the school.

All the ways they punished, tortured and experimented on me. It was something that would forever be burned into my brain.

I turned off the faucet and wrapped the towel around my waist. Stepping out into the room shocked when I found Max looking right back at me with clothes in her hand.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed, and her hand flew up to her eyes to cover them. She stepped backwards into a pair of shoes and tripped but I stepped forward and grabbed her forearm pulling her into my chest before she could bang her skull open on the side of the desk. I tried to ignore the fact that her plush breasts were pushed right up onto my chest. This was the first time I have ever been around a girl naked this way.

Her eyes were wide with shock, and she looked my body up and down lingering on the edge of my towel which now hung dangerously loose on my hips from moving too quickly.

"um..uh... I was just leaving you an extra pair of clothes and put yours in the wash…lunch is ready so yea" she said and yanked her arm out of my hand and ran through the door slamming it behind her.

I blinked at her and shook my head as I felt the corner of my lips tilt upwards. Then I looked at the clothes and almost gagged.

It was a pair of cargos with a blue flannel; you have got to be kidding me…

I flung open his drawers and started clawing around looking for anything but that, and score I did! I found black jean shorts, and a long sleeved red shirt. I've never really worn red but there's a first time for everything right? I looked in Iggys long length mirror, shook my hair to give it that little swoosh then walked downstairs. I though how my hair was extremely long. the ends of it were brushing against my shoulder and my bangs were falling into my eyes now.

I stepped into the kitchen and felt my mouth fill with drool at the smell and sight of what looked to be at least 6 large pizzas. Everyone was already gathered around the table and one seat was open which just happened to be next to Max. oh great, the girl who one minutes wants to kill me and the next looks at me like I'm a piece of meat, not that I mind or anything. Because she is beautiful; she's like a lioness; strong, fierce, and always willing to protect the ones she loves.

Angel looked at me and smiled, and I almost face palmed when I remembered she could read minds. I mean she is the reason this all started.

"Max, Fang thinks you're a lioness"

"Angel!" I growled at her

I looked at Max and saw her chocking on her fruit punch she was in the middle of drinking.

This was going to be a very, very long day.

**Fang:WOW WAY TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN ASS!**

**Me:IM SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT!**

**Max: a lioness really fang… -_-**

**Fang: (blushes)**

**Me: sigh**

**Review please I know its short but I gotta make sure people are still reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH, MY GOD! I GOT LIKE 15 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING, AND I SUCK MAJORLY! My computer died on me, and I lost half of my freaking work! I was so upset... ): I had to start over with my chapter that I worked so hard on. So yea I'm so, so, so sorry.**

**But anyways, just wanted to let you know that you should welcome a new member to my one man pack, now two. (: Her name is Max, aka CallMeSoldier. She's amazing, so be nice, or else. ;)**

Max's POV:

It's been one week since Fang, Nudge and Gazzy have joined us, and let me tell you, this week has been one hell of a crazy ride. Actually that's an understatement. I've barely been able to keep this house together in one piece.

Take yesterday for instant. I threw Fang through a window. Now I know you're probably thinking, _what? Why would you do that?_ He got on my nerves; I swear this guy could get under my skin like no one else. Sure he had the looks of a Greek god, but he also had the freaking mind of an annoying, stubborn two year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Right now we were all in the front yard, just messing around. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge were playing tag. I watched them as they ran around one another. The look of joy on their faces was the number reason why I had chosen to let us stay together. Ive never seen Angel or Iggy look so serene in their whole life.

I felt myself smile, and the protective, mother side of me filled with warmth. This was one of those days where I actually felt happy. If my flock was happy then I was happy. My eyes trailed to the ride side of me and up the tree where I knew Fang was.

He sat limply in the bellow of the tree, his left foot hanging off the side, swinging back and forth softly. I stared at him as he watched them. I felt my breath hitch in my throat at the look on his face.

The sun was setting on the horizon so it cast dark shadows against his face. He wore black jeans, with black combat boots, and a tight black T-shirt which hugged his big arms and toned stomach. I blushed as I remembered the day I saw him in his towel.

His face had the look of a loving father watching his children; and I knew he cared about them, just like I do. His eyes were still that dark, heavy black chocolate, but in the sunlight they were a very warm brown. His long thick lashes cast shadows against his high cheekbones. Which I noticed brushed along them when he slept.

His full lips parted slightly and his pink tongue ran along the top and bottom very slowly; I felt my heart race in my chest as it threatened to rip its way out.

He moved his head slightly in my direction, and then he was full on starring at me. I felt a lump grow in my throat, because this was the first time he did not look at me with disgust or anger, but with pure happiness. His mouth lifted in one corner in a half smile. I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing. I jumped up to my feet quickly, heart still racing.

"Alright guys, it's time to go in, it's getting late," I said. And I realized it really was getting late. The sun was almost already gone. Night was already starting to creep its way back. Had I been staring at Fang for more than an hour? Jesus Christ, I was turning into Bella-freaking-Swan from freaking _Twilight_.

Angel giggled quietly by my side, and I glared at her, warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Aw! Max do we have to? Just a little longer, please!" pleaded Gazzy.

"No guys, Max is right. Besides, dinner is almost ready, I can smell it," Fang said.

I clenched my teeth to keep back a snarky remark of how I didn't need his help, but held it back. I really should get into some form of anger management therapy.

"ANGEL I'LL RACE YA!" screamed Gazzy.

"You're on!" she yelled back, smiling.

With that, they both took off towards the house, Angel clearly being in the lead. Nudge and Iggy followed close behind their shoulders, brushing each other on the way there. It was a little_ too _close for my taste.

"Don't say anything or you'll ruin it," said Fang right behind me.

I jumped and let out a tiny squeak, my heart once again racing in my chest. At this rate I was going to have a heart attack by the end of night.

"Jesus Christ Fang! Will you stop that?" I said angrily.

"Stop what, breathing?" he asked smugly, because he knew he had crept up on me.

I rolled my eyes and stomped away angrily. See what I mean by annoying two-year-old? It was so unfair, because he was as hot as anything. Ugh, I will never understand the opposite gender.

Fangs POV

Its official, I will never understand the opposite gender.

I mean, I knew Max had been staring at me for almost an hour. I knew the minute her eyes laid on me that she was watching me. Normally I would have said something along the lines of, _why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer_, but this time I just wanted to see what she would do. But she just sat there watching me with this far away look. As time passed by I couldn't help it so I looked back and stared at her. But the minute I did she jumped up so fast I didn't even see it coming.

I didn't mind her staring at me, cause right at the moment I watched her as she walked away. Her body language was so easy to read. She was like an open book.

I noticed her hips would sway faster when she was angry, and she would scrunch her nose in disgust, or how she would flip her long brown blond hair over her shoulder. Her hair was more blond now, the brown almost already faded. It must be the Arizona sun. I guess I noticed this stuff the most, cause I was always the one she was directing it towards, too.

How is it that she can just stare at me for so long, and then next act like I was the most annoying thing in her life? I sighed and angrily brushed back my hair, which had grown extremely long at this point. I pulled it back with a rubber band, knowing that I most likely was just going to get a pair of scissors and hack away at it later tonight.

I walked towards the house and into the kitchen and heard Angel and Gazzy arguing about who had won the race.

"YOU DID NOT WIN, GAZZY! JUST ACCEPT THE FACT YOU'RE A SLOW RUNNER!"

"I AM NOT A SLOW RUNNER, YOU CHEATED!"

"Alright now, no yelling at the dinner table ya hear? Not in my house," said Ms. Valencia, hands on hips.

"Now sit down and eat," ordered Max, already sitting at the table, slowly rubbing her temples, a headache most likely forming. She had been getting those quite a lot lately. I took my seat next to her and started filling my plate with pasta, garlic bread, and mozzarella stuffed chicken. Ms. Valencia was a genius when it came to food.

The only sound for ten minutes was the constant munching and occasional sip. I looked down at Max, and yet again she was rubbing her temples, but this time more forcefully.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Max, what's wrong? Your thoughts are weird and scrambled…" said Angel, her eyes widening.

Max's mouth opened, ready to say something else, but an ear shattering scream erupted out before she could say it.

I looked down at Max to see her squeezing her head, tears sliding down her cheeks as she kept on screaming. I froze, not knowing what to do, but regretted it immediately. Because then she started to siege. Her body shook, and her head banged forward onto the table as she slumped to the ground.

I heard Ms. Valencia scream in the background along with the others, but paid no attention to them. I bent down to Max and swung her into my arms bridal style, racing up the stairs.

"MS. VALENCIA, UPSTAIRS, NOW!" I screamed.

I struggled to keep Max still in my arms, but then she just stopped. I stopped walking and looked at her afraid she was dead. But I could hear her heavy breathing as her chest rapidly rose up and down. I barged into her room and laid her down gently on the bed, brushing away her hair from her sweaty forehead.

I noticed her forehead was burning up. We ran at hotter temperatures than others, but this was way too hot. She felt like an open flame.

Ms. Valencia barged into the room, hair a wild mess. "She's burning up. She's way to hot," I said worriedly

"I'll go get Iggy and prepare an ice bath. In the meantime, strip her clothing down to her under garments," she said.

"What are you, crazy? She'll kill me!" I yelled/whispered.

"FANG WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FOOLISH HORMONES! NOW DO IT!" she screamed while running out of the room.

I stared after her for a moment, eyes wide, shocked she had yelled at me.

I looked back at Max, noticing that sweat was starting to seep into the sheets and knew I had to do it. I started with her T-shirt and worked my way down, thankful she was wearing at least a black bra underneath.

Her plump breast stood out and I gulped… _Man oh man, was she going to kill me when she woke up_. I tried to touch her bare skin as little as possible, but noticed when I did, she felt hotter then the last time.

I got to her pants and hesitated before shaking my head and just doing it. She had on the same colored black bikini bottoms as her bra. Her creamy ivory skin was covered in scars, but just added to her beauty. Her flat stomach was silky smooth, and I felt my eyes widen when I saw her belly button was pierced with one of the dangly piercings, which had a pair of wings on them.

"Fang, bring her to the bathroom!" screamed Iggy from down the hall.

I put my hands underneath her scorching body and carried her to the bathroom, noticing how smooth her skin was, just like silk.

I walked into the bathroom and set her down gently into the tub full of ice. Max sighed as her scorching skin delved deeper into the bath.

"There, that should bring her temperature down to normal. For now we just wait," said Ms. Valencia.

"Come on Iggy, let's go down stairs and give her time," she said

Iggy nodded and retreated back out of the bathroom, his eyes looking back one more time at us before walking out.

Creepy how he did that.

I sighed and slid against the wall, lowering myself to the ground and putting my head in between my knees. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

Max groaned, and my head snapped up to her body lying in the ice. I crawled over to her quickly and sat there as her eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh... Fang, what happened?" she moaned out weakly.

"You started screaming and then had a seizure," I said quietly.

"I did?" she asked quietly

"Yea, just get some rest, I'm right here," I said.

Before I even finished the sentence, she was already back to sleep. I laid my head on the edge of the tub, and before I knew it, I was out, too.

"Fang, wake up! Ms. Valencia said to move Max back to her bed," said Nudge.

I groaned and looked up at her, feeling a growing pain in my neck, most likely from falling asleep. I nodded and stood up, looking down at Max, noticing the ice was almost completely water at this point.

I put my hands under her body, glad it was cold now, and carried her to the room. I set her down on the bed and got ready to tuck her in, but Nudge stopped me before I could.

"She's not going to sleep in those clothes, idiot. I have to change her firs. Turn around while I do it, though," she said.

I turned around and heard rustling around the room for a couple minutes.

"Done," Nudge said finally.

I turned around and saw Max lying in bed underneath the covers.

"I'll go get the others, they want to see her," said Nudge, walking out of the room.

I walked to her bedside and sat down on the edge, watching her sleep. She sighed, and once again her eyes fluttered open.

"Fang…? What the hell is going on?" she said groggily, her voice cracking at the end.

"You tell me," I said quietly, feeling my wall going back up.

"More like tell _us,_" said Iggy.

I turned back and saw everyone gathered at the foot of the bed.

"All I remember was eating. The headache ,well, it wasn't a headache really. It felt like my skull was about to explode. And then…" she trailed off.

"Then what, Max?" Angel asked.

"Then I heard the voice," She said quietly.

I felt my eyes widen. Did she just say 'the voice'?

"The wha'?" Gazzy asked, aghast.

**So guys, I really hope this made up for my absence. If you guys aren't reading anymore, I completely understand. But if you're still with me, please review!**

**Fang: We're still here too, you know!**

**Max: Yea come on now, Kathy, don't forget us.**

**Me: Oh yea, you two... -_-**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Max's POV**

"_The wha'?" Gazzy asked, aghast._

I looked around my room, at all the faces that stared back at me so intensely. My gaze lingering on Fangs, his obsidian eyes were filled with worry and confusion. The lamp on my bedside table cast strange shadows across his dark stern face. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and tears prick at the back of my eyes as I tried to recall more of what happened. The pounding, splitting feeling of my skull. The rush of images that flashed by so quickly I could only recall a sequence of numbers.

**12-77-202**

Then the voice, which I heard so clearly in my mind it sounded as if it had been spoken right into my ear. It only said one thing to me.

"Max"

The voice had been monotone I could not detect any emotion in it, whether it was female or male. The whole ordeal had the room spinning around me once again. I felt the familiar rise of bile in my throat. I threw the sheets off my body, and ran towards the bathroom and let loose all the contents of my dinner into the toilet. I leaned my head against the cool tile of the toilet and breathed in deeply.

"Max?" Angel said quietly.

I lifted my head, and smiled weakly; staring into her big blue eyes.

"I'm fine Angel… I just need some sleep" I whispered.

I threw a wall up in my mind, blocking her of my thoughts knowing she would catch my lie.

I looked at Fang for a second, his eyes burning that already familiar dark flame. He lifted an eyebrow in question; and I knew he unlike angel had heard the false note in my voice.

"Iggy, can you help me up please?" I asked.

"Of course Max" Iggy said.

Iggy hooked an arm around my waist, and I leaned my weight thankfully against his side. Knowing but yet hating the fact that I was too weak to support my own body.

He walked me into my room and helped me lie down. I immediately shut my eyes trying to block out everyone's gaze from my sight. I tried to portray that I was tired, and wanted to be left alone. I didn't have to try hard as I realized that my body sank thankfully into the bed, and I let out a quiet sigh.

"Alright guys, Max needs her sleep everyone out" said Ms. Valencia.

"Now" Fang barked.

I heard footsteps withdrawing from the room follower by a couple of sighs. I listened silently and knew that only 5 people had left the room. I knew immediately it was Fang who stayed behind. His deep steady breathes, the only sound that could be heard throughout the whole room. I stayed up listening to him pace for about 10 minutes before I felt the edges of my conscience drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Fang's POV**

"Now" I barked out impatiently.

I glared at everyone, letting them know that now was not the time, to hang around and mess with me. Valencia looked at me once, and pointed at Max. I knew immediately that she meant for me to stay here, and keep watch on her. I nodded slightly and looked back at her.

I couldn't tell whether she was sleeping, or trying very hard to make it seem like she was. Probably the latter; I sighed and started pacing back and forth across the edge of her bed.

Her chest rose up and down very slightly, her breasts pulling taut against her grey tank top, I felt a lump rise in my throat, and tried to swallow around it. Flinching, when I thought the sound of my swallowing would wake her.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, that at that moment I wanted nothing more than to lie down next to her and pull her into my arms and sleep with her. Not have sex like in the movies, but to just have a moment of pure happiness.

But I knew, deep in my heart that would never happen between us. For she was beautiful, and strong like a hurricane, I was dark and menacing like a tornado. We would always clash against one another.

How was it that in only a matter of days, I could fall so strongly for just one girl? But that's just the thing Max just wasn't any girl. She tested me and pulled me to my limits, and she wasn't afraid to give me a beat down. Yet at the same time she could love, like when she would caress Angels' cheek, and secretly push the salt towards Iggy. When his blind searching hand reached for it.

I gnawed on my lip while I thought all of this over, I couldn't be in love with Max…could I? I shook my head and leaned my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. I tried to control my racing heart, and slow my breathing down.

I leaned my head in between my knees, and sank into darkness.

**Sorry the chapter is so short… I just really wanted to post something for you guys. Cause it's been so long. Im so sorry I disapeered for awhile but please REVIEW IF YOU'RE HERE WITH ME AND STILL LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE :D**

**Fang:do it!**

**Max: what he said.**

**Me: please. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHH YOU GUYS ROCK! 12 REVIEWS? Made my day so much better I just couldn't wait to give you this chapter so here it is! (:**

**Chapter 6**

**Max's POV**

_I was in a crystal white room, with one light that hung above the bed I was currently laying in. the familiar smell of antiseptic was in the air, and I knew immediately I was at the school. My heart thumped painfully in my chest and I felt a lump rise in my throat. _

_I looked around the room when suddenly an open door appeared to the left of me, I felt my body rise, and my feet move on its own accord. As if they already had a destination in mind. I stepped out into a long narrow white hallway that had doors running along each side. One particular door caught my eye because this one wasn't white like the others, but a deep blood red. Almost as if a sign was flashing above it saying "COME ON OVER AND OPEN ME MAX" and I knew that I had to. _

_Even though my chest constricted painfully, and everything in my body was screaming for me to get the hell out of there. Curiosity got the better of me. I mean this was my dream right? It's not like I could actually get hurt. _

_My hand reached forward and twisted the doorknob; I pushed the door lightly and let it fall open to reveal what was inside the room._

_My hand flew up to my mouth, to cover the scream that had been released from my throat. The scream was so loud, like a siren ringing right in my ear. The room had been white, but now the walls were covered with blood, like the color of the door. Body parts were strewn everywhere. The smell of salty iron blood was so real. It was like I could actually smell it. My heart was racing in my chest. Then my eyes were drawn to the very middle of the room. _

_Where Ari… and Jeb were, Jeb was a scientist who helped me escape from the school. He use to be sweet at times; but other times when he was cutting me open, and testing me. He was a monster just like Ari. _

_They stood as still as a statue, staring down at something that I could not see from here. Somehow I worked up the courage to walk towards them; I walked around the table and clenched my fist which was shaking badly._

_I looked down and felt my breath stop midway through my chest, lying down on the table was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She would be impossible to avoid due to the fact that she was stark naked. _

_She was a beautiful pale ivory, paler than I was. She had long raven black hair, which hung like a silk curtain off the side of the table. She had red pouty full lips, which were parted to reveal a row of perfect white teeth. Her full chest rose and fell quickly as if she was having a nightmare. Could it be worse than mine right now?_

"_Hello Max" said Jeb quietly._

_My head snapped up to meet his eyes, and they narrowed._

"_What's going on here?" I said menacingly, through clenched teeth._

"_Oh maxi all in good time my dear, will you know exactly is going on" whispered Ari in my ear._

_His rotten breath, filled my nostrils my body stiffened as his arm came around my stomach. His claw dipped in the front of my jeans and touched me in a place I never thought I would be touched. But I could not move. I could only scream again as he raked his claws up my ribs, I could feel my skin ripping and the warm blood running down my side. It felt so real all of it._

_I screamed louder and louder to the point where my face felt blue-_

I snatched up out of bed, the scream still lingering in my throat. My body was covered in sweat, and my throat felt on fire along with my side. I looked around the room, and noticed Fang lying down on his back his right arm stretched around to the back of his head supporting it like a pillow. I rolled my eyes, but silently looked down upon him. And realized how much younger and serene Fang looked while he was asleep. His face didn't hold that never ending severe look of distaste or boredom. It was free, calm and somewhat delicate.

I grabbed the pillow from behind my head, and threw it with all I had. I smiled when it struck home plate. Aka his face; he awoke with a start and was immediately on his feet.

"What, what happened?" he said groggily but alert.

"Falling asleep while you're on watch? Now exactly a good thing to do Fangy" I said while smirking.

He rolled his eyes, and stretched his arms far back behind his head. Revealing a strip of smooth tan skin , I felt a flutter rise in my stomach, and my cheeks blush a bright red.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is really flushed, do you want some water?" said Fang worriedly while walking towards me; he pressed a warm calloused hand to my forehead. I grabbed his hand gently and set it back down into his lap.

"I'm fine; I think I just need to shower." I said while getting out of bed. I grabbed a towel off my bedpost and started walking towards the bathroom. I turned quickly and looked Fang in the eyes.

"Fang if something… bad… were to happen to me, you would take care of the flock right?" I said quietly.

I saw surprise in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Of course, but Max you're not going to-"

"I know just theoretically, I just needed to know, it gives me comfort"

He sighed and cautiously walked towards me; he ducked down and firmly pressed his lips to my forehead. It lasted only 2 seconds, but in those two seconds where his lips connected to my forehead. That part of my body felt alive, with sparks which shot down from my head to my toes. He pulled away quickly, and cleared his throat.

"Nothing's going to happen to you okay Max?" he said

I nodded softly, still in shock from the kiss. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and then walked out of my room with quick footsteps, slowly closing the door on his way out.

I retreated into the bathroom, my fingertips lightly brushing along the spot where Fangs lips had just been. In those two seconds I was able to notice many things about Fang. His lips feel just as smooth and full as they look, him being so close I was able to notice how he smelled very good. Like dark chocolate, mint, and rain mixed into one. It made me lightheaded just thinking about it.

I licked my dry lips, and tugged on them with my teeth the way I usually did when I was nervous. I stripped myself of my clothing and winced when I bent my ribs in a certain way. I turned and looked into the mirror, running down along my right side where 5 long claw marks. I felt a sob rise in my throat and bit into the insides of my cheeks so hard that I felt blood well up into my mouth. I succeeded in keeping back the scream.

I turned from the mirror, and cranked the water onto full heat. I stepped into the shower the hot water burning my skin, but I didn't care. I rubbed the soap and loaf so fiercely into my skin that I'm sure I started bleeding in some spots. My accusation was proven, when the water at the bottom of the tub turned red.

But I just couldn't take it anymore; I may be the invincible Maximum Ride to Angel and the others. But I'm still just a 17 year old girl. So you want to know what I did. I sank to the freaking bottom and cried my eyes out. I didn't even care anymore; I let out all my frustration and screamed at the top of my lungs. But it got choked halfway by a chest racking sob.

**Fangs POV**

I walked out of Max's room quickly, and lightly shut the door behind me. I shaked my head and silently cursed to myself. I can't believe I kissed Max! The look on her face looked as if I just grew 3 fucking heads! But at least she didn't punch me… like I was thinking she would have.

I lightly trudged down the stairs, into the living room where I knew everyone else was. Ms. Valencia was in the kitchen making pancakes. Gassy, Iggy and Nudge were playing mortal combat, and Angel was sitting down silently on the couch. I looked closer and noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. I felt my heart tighten at the sight of her crying.

I sank down next to her and put my arm around her, while tucking her head into the space between my neck and shoulder. She cuddled closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. Usually I would never let someone touch me this way. But Angel was an exception. She was in many ways my little sister. She grew on me.

"Thanks Fang, I love you to." She said quietly while sniffling.

I kissed the crown of her head, and sighed while watching the kids play. But it went quiet when an ear splitting scream was heard from upstairs, it was cut off halfway but a choked sob. I felt Angel cry harder into my chest, and my arms tightened around her. Iggy, Gassy and Nudge paused the gamed and all looked up simultaneously at the stairs. Tears welled up in Nudges eyes and she crawled along the carpet into Iggy's arms along with the Gasman.

With my super-human ears I could hear Ms Valencia silently crying to herself in the kitchen.

I pursed my lips and stiffened as I heard the shower shut off upstairs. I could hear her footsteps as she dressed and heard the door to her room open. I counted each footstep and she made her way across the hall and down the stairs.

I unwrapped Angels arm from around me and turned to look at Max along with everyone else. She came down wearing a pair of jean shorts along with her combat boots, and a loose tee. The skin along her arms were flushed a bright red, as if someone took a bucket of hot water and splashed her with it.

"Morning" she said casually while strolling into the kitchen and grabbing a plate, she started to fill it with chocolate chip pancakes. I looked at everyone behind me and nodded at them to head into the kitchen.

I walked forward and took my spot next to her and did the same. The air surrounding us was extremely thick and tight with tension. No one spoke, for we all knew what we heard upstairs. We all ate quietly, but I knew Max noticed how everyone would steal quick glances at her, because her knee started to bounce impatiently next to mine. I sighed and softly stopped her knee with my hand.

"Max" I said quietly, while looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she snapped at me.

"Max…You don't have to pretend in front of us were family" said Gassy.

She slammed her fist into the table, and sighed angrily.

"Who said I was pretending" she ground out her jaw was clenched so tightly I thought it would snap.

"Oh come on Max, get over your stupid pride and tell us what the hell has been going on the past 24 hours you can't expect help from us if you won't tell us what's wrong." Iggy said.

Max flinched, and bit her lip, while looking down at the table.

"Well like I told you guys I heard a voice during the brain attack" she said slowly

"Go on honey" said Ms. Valencia while taking Max's hand and squeezing it.

"A bunch of pictures flashed through my head, and I kept seeing this sequence of numbers. 12-77-202 it was weird and I couldn't understand any of it, then it said my name. That's it I swear."

"Well what does it mean?" said Nudge

"I don't know Nudge." said Max

"Could it be like a security code?"

"Or maybe a bank account number?"

"Maybe even quadrant points that lead to a location!" said Iggy, Angel, and the Gasman.

I swallowed hard and met eyes with every single one of them, my gaze lingering on Max's, worry filled chocolate eyes.

"Only one way to find out, Ms Valencia where's the nearest library?" I said.

**Yayy there it is hope you enjoyed :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fangs POV

Ms. Valencia gave us very brief instructions on how to get to the nearest library; we strolled down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. The blearing heat of the Arizona sun forced Max to make the decision of not allowing us to fly for fear of heat exhaustion. Which came easily to us bird kids, because we burned calories like nothing else. A group of pedestrians were already trying to squeeze underneath the little shack to hide themselves from the sun's rays. We took our chances in the sun.

A group of attractive teen girls looked over at us simultaneously blushing when I looked over at them the same time, followed by a crackle of annoying giggles. I never understood why girls felt the need to laugh like dying hyenas, when they saw a good looking guy. Except for Max her giggle is cute.

Don't pay attention to that last sentence. (Mental slap)

"Those girls think you're extremely sexy and one of them is wondering if you have a big d-"

"Angel" Max cried, her face turning beat red.

Angel shrugged as if to say "so what? they thought it I was just repeating."

I glanced at Max who was still blushing furiously, while biting her lip. My breathing hitched in my throat; while a spark of warm electricity shot down my stomach to my groin.

Fuck!

I gulped and looked away feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I shook my hair to hide my burning cheeks hoping no one would notice.

"Hey Fang are you okay your cheeks are really red" said Nudge curiously. Her voice etched with faint concern.

"I'm fine, it's the Arizona heat getting to me" I grumbled out, while pinching my shirt between my pointer finger and thumb to emphasize my point.

"Well lucky for you the bus is rolling up now" said Iggy while smiling, he bent down and whispered something into Nudges ear, who giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to meet the bus, when I suddenly felt that familiar chill run up my spine telling me something was wrong. I stiffened and looked over my right shoulder and noticed a girl.

She was medium height the crown of her head barely reaching my shoulder; she had a curtain of the most beautiful midnight hair. It was silk straight not a hair out of place, the most entrancing part was her eyes that reminded you of a witch, and they were a light blue with darker blue rings around the pupil. Her red full lips were opened in a silent scream I took a hesitant step forward to ask her what was wrong, but gassy called my name.

"Fang come on" he screamed followed by insistent beeps of the bus, I blinked and just like that she was gone. My eyes darted back and forth looking for her but she was nowhere in sight.

I snapped out of my reverie, and climb onto the bus wondering if I had officially gone crazy. Would it really be a shock to anyone if I had?

Max's POV

I followed Fang to the very back of the bus, determined to ask him if he had seen the girl from my head as well. I thought I had lost it when I noticed Fang staring at her too. I plopped down on the seat across from him and watched in silence as he stared out the window. The houses and trees passed by in a whirl of blue, green, and brown.

I sat quietly grateful that the bus had air conditioning, although sweat beaded in between my wings one running down my back; I shivered and finally looked up at him.

"You saw her too didn't you?" I whispered.

Fangs gaze snapped to my attention, his nostrils flaring, jaw clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said angrily.

"Don't act dumb I saw her too at the bus top… only difference is I've seen her before"

Fangs stance relaxed visibly his breath rushing out harshly; I knew he had been holding it in. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. His long dark lashes fanning out across his cheekbones. I longed to run my hand along those cheeks and before I knew it I was. I brushed the tips of my fingers lightly across his cheek down to his jaw and over his lips. His eyes snapped open his pupils dilating almost swallowing the dark brown of his eyes; Sparks shot out from my finger tips to my toes, and I wondered could he feel it to.

"Stop" he said quietly, while grabbing my hand gently and laying it back down on my lap. I blinked and felt my heart clench painfully in my chest. Well that was embarrassing! Not to mention I feel like I was rejected in some way.

He went back to closing his eyes, this time he wasn't relaxed though his shoulders were so tense I thought the hard muscles of his arms would rip through his shirt.

"Yea I saw her" he said

I sighed grateful my actions hadn't made him go all rock on me.

"Who do you think she is?" he repeated

"I don't know only place I noticed her was my dreams, what do you think this means…."

"Wait you saw her in your dreams, how?"

I looked around at the flock, making sure no one was listening then leaned forward and started to retell him about the dream. Although I left out the part about Ari touching me knowing full well that was not something I wanted to share with him. Recalling it chilled my blood down to the bone, unknowingly I scooted forward in my seat towards Fangs warmth. He stiffened once more and looked out the window again gnawing at his bottom lip. He tore the skin, blood trickling down his chin slowly to the collar of his black shirt where it disappeared. He cursed silently wiping it away quickly.

"Okay well talk more about this black haired wonder later, for now let's just focus on this number code"

"Agreed" I said nodding.

I scooted back in my seat lost in my thoughts, before the sound of the bell dinged. Letting us know we had reached our destination. I shot up quickly and stepped out of the bus the familiar sting of claustrophobia kicking in. We quickly rushed up the steps and sighed as we were met once again by cool air. The flocked all looked at me silently waiting for directions on what to do.

"alright Iggy and Gassy I want you to dive into maps look up any place that might have the coordinates 12-77-202, Nudge Angel look up references, social security, book versus, bank accounts anything along those lines Fang and I will look up whatever else got it?" I said.

Everyone nodded, I held my fist out and did our fist stack and bump handshake. Everyone quickly hurried to different corners of the library. I strolled over to the computers with Fang.

Here we go ladies and gentleman its ShowTime.

(30 minutes later)

I can't recall ever seeing a display of so many things having to do with the numbers 12-77-202.

Hex colors whatever the hell that was, learning disabilities centers, hell even stuff on Nikes came up. Only thing that really caught my eye was the security commission's site. That ended up being a bust as well. I pursed my lips and looked over at Fang, studying him. My heart pulsed in my chest, as my eyes roamed over the perfect curve of his back. His long black hair spilled across his forehead, strands coming lose from the nape of his neck which he had hastily tied back with a rubber band. Fangs gaze turned towards me, his eyebrows raised. Asking the silent question of "what the hell are you staring at?"

I shook my head not willing to look him in the eye with these thoughts roaming through my head. I glanced at the computer clock; it's only been 40 minutes?! Feels like five damn hours.

I was about to send a mental thought to Angel telling her to meet in the lobby for a quick review of everyone's progress, when an explosion of white hot pain burst through the center of my head I fell to the ground while holding my head.

Awh hell, another brain attack.

Fangs POV

Max shook her head furiously at me and continued her work on the computer; I noticed her leg bouncing roughly on the balls of her feet. I scrunched my face up wondering what the hell she could be so anxious about. Suddenly the whites of her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and this time I didn't hesitate. I shot up from my seat so quick I heard it crash against the wooden floor. I dashed to her side and caught her before she could cause any more serious damage to herself. Her siren screams filled my ears followed by gasps emanating from the quickly growing crowd around us. I could hear hurried shouts of people yelling to call the ambulance. Which immediately perked my attention Max would kill me if I let her wake up in a hospital. I headed to the door the crowd parting from me. One man opened his mouth probably to tell me to wait for the paramedics, but I shut him up with one icy glare.

The flock was already waiting at the door, nervous glances etched into their eyes.

"Come on guys, there an alley to the left, down a block well take lift off there" said Iggy impatiently.

People on the street stopped to stare at us as we walked by, my wings itched to be let free and take me away from this scene. We rounded the corner all of us already running I snapped out my black wings and flapped once, twice, and once more and I was already up above the buildings and clouds.

Max had finally stopped screaming and shaking, her skin was ice cold. I looked down at her worriedly biting my lip anxiously; the cut from earlier reopening one drop splashing again her pale flushed cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and the whites were a dark red blood color. I gasped reaching my hand up to cup her cheek, and wipe away the smeared blood.

The sparks just like earlier when she had touched me shot from my fingertips. Could she feel it to?

"That's a nasty habit you've got there Fang" she croaked, she grimaced at the sound of her own voice.

"Max was it the voice again?" asked Gassy quietly.

"No it was different this time more like pictures" she said slowly, allowing us to comprehend.

"Let's talk more when we get home, for now hush. Your eyes are as red as the devils ass" I said menacingly.

She rolled her eyes while snuggling into my chest, I held her more tightly and tried not to smile as she blushed yet again.

How many times was it possibly for Maximum Ride to blush in one day? The world will never know.

Would she still like you if she knew your secret, snarled my subconscious mind.

I brushed away that thought and concentrated on landing because Max's home came into view. I tucked my wings in dropping like a stone then snapped them out and landed softly on the front yard.

Max will never find out about that. Over my dead body will I ever allow her to know.

Max's POV

I stirred realizing how cold I felt, and noticed I wasn't in Fangs arms anymore but in my bed at home. I heard the sound of a running faucet coming from my bathroom, the water turned off and for some odd reason I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. Because I knew it was Fang coming out. I always knew when he was around.

I counted his steps as he reached the side of my bed.

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

He sat down softly next to me, and it took all my willpower not to gasp as he pressed a cold wet cloth against my eyes. His fingers brushed my cheek but didn't leave them. He trailed one finger from the corner of my eye to the corner of my lips where they hesitated, then ever so lightly I thought I might have been imagining it; they caressed my bottom lip. I couldn't help the way my breath stuttered, because that one single touch awoke me in a place I barely even acknowledged.

I felt his hand move away quickly and his breath turning harsh.

"Max, you're awake?" he said quietly.

I hesitated, before lifting my hand to remove the cloth from my face.

"Yes" I said whispered.

"Oh thank god"

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours you fell asleep on the way home"

"And the flock, how are they?"

"There fine, just downstairs playing Xbox your Mom was called to the animal hospital for an emergency she said she'll try and be here as soon as possible"

"okay.."

"What happened this time?" he said softly

"I don't really remember it's just like last time the thoughts are to fuzzy I can barely remember them"

"it was worse this time… wasn't it?" he said sympathetically.

I nodded biting my lips while licking them slowly, Fang blushed a crimson red. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

Was Fang actually blushing this couldn't be happening?

I choked back a giggle, but couldn't contain it when fang started glaring at me. The effects lost on me because of the redness in his cheeks.

_You guys are crazy about one another._

I stopped laughing immediately and looked around the room, seeing if gassy was in here playing tricks on us with his mimicking power. But we were alone.

"did you hear that?" I said to fang

"Hear what?"

_Come on now max surely you must know by now that only you can hear._

"Who are you?" I said aloud

_What was it you called me before? Oh yes the voice just think of me as your guide, an acquaintance of sorts._

"Oh please, I barely even know if you're real" I said aloud angrily while rolling my eyes

_You're not going crazy max, and to help prove it to you. I have a task for you._

"Max what's going on who are you talking to?" said Fang worriedly, by the look in his eyes he was debating between calling a psych ward or staying here beside me and finding out what was going on. I held a finger up to hush him and pointed at my head.

_Those pictures and dreams have been me trying to communicate with you, I couldn't get a good grasp on you before but now I do. That number 12-77-202 it's really important to not only you now but the world. Because you're going to be the one to save it, that is if you can. Talk to me inside your head I can hear every thought of yours._

**You want me to save the world? Yea that's funny. I can barely make cereal and you want me to save the world yea sorry I'm the wrong person for you.**

_Oh but Max you are exactly the one for this job, and the way you're going to start out this task is by going to the small city of Chantilly, Virginia. Once you get there ill know and I'll talk to you again to give you instructions and don't ignore me because trust me I can be very persuasive. Until we speak again Max. _

And just like that the voice was gone, I felt like my thoughts were mine again.

"Alright Max enough you're freaking me out with that faraway look of yours, what happened what did the voice say?" Fang said impatiently the last part sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Get the flock ready, were going to Virginia"

I don't know what possessed me to agree with the voice and tell fang to gather the flock members but for some reason I did, hopefully this decision didn't come back to bite me in the ass.


End file.
